Dimple
by Min Yora
Summary: Suho keki. Lay tersenyum lagi. Lesung pipitnya terlihat lagi. Lagi. Oh.. indahnya- batin Suho melayang. One Shoot! Yaoi! Fluff! EXO Fanfic! SuLay!


**A/N :** FF –yang kayaknya- be_rgenre_ _fluff_ ini merupakan persembahan Yora buat kakak **BabySuLayDO** dan adik **Dizee!** Yora udah bilang sama mereka kalo gak jamin bakalan bagus dan murni _fluff._ Pokoknya utang Yora sama kakak dan dede (?) udah lunas ya! Tinggal Kakak bikinin FF rikuesan Yora. Mwahahah!

**Disclaimer :** Haruskah Yora kasih _disclaimer?_ Jelas banget Yora bukan ibu mereka.

**Warning :** Bikin gatel dan muntah pelangi. _Typo_(s)

.

**DIMPLE**

.

Ruang tamu _Dormitory_ EXO agak sepi pagi itu. Tujuh dari dua belas personil sudah keluar _dorm_ pagi-pagi buta, menyisakan dua orang personil lainnya yang kini sedang-tak-tau-melakukan-apa- di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

Seharusnya lima. Benar. Tiga dari lima orang yang tersisa di _dorm_ sama sekali belum membuka mata mereka. Jadwal yang super duper padat ditambah dengan latihan yang keras membuat tubuh mereka membutuhkan waktu rehat lebih lama untuk pemulihan, selagi libur.

Kai, Sehun, dan Tao. Tiga mahluk tampan itu masih meringkuk di balik selimut masing-masing. Maklum saja, Kai yang mendapat julukan _Dancing Machine_ sekaligus sebagai _visual_ dalam Boyband tersebut menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang membutuhkan waktu rehat paling lama dari sebelas orang lainnya. Jadwalnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak, belum lagi latihan ini-itu dan segala tuntutan peran yang diwajibkan oleh agensi mereka dengan dalih **profesionalitas!**

Baik, tinggalkan ketiga beruang tidur tersebut. Kita alihkan pandangan pada kedua obyek yang masih –tak-tau-harus-melakukan-apa- di tengah ruang tamu tadi.

Sebenarnya bukan tak tau, hanya saja bingung harus melakukan apa pada situasi seperti ini.

Tunggu! Bukannya tak tau dan bingung mengandung makna yang nyaris sama?

Lupakan!

Kedua pemuda yang memiliki pesona indah itu masih saling terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hanya menunduk-lalu tatap-dan menunduk lagi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Hei, hei! Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Entahlah. Mari fokuskan lensa mata anda!

Di tengah ruangan –tepatnya di atas karpet berbulu- Kim Joon Myeon atau yang terkenal dengan nama panggung Suho, masih menekuri alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Hanya meditasi _singkat_ di tengah rasa warna-warni yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

Lalu di depannya, tak jauh—hanya dua puluh senti meter dari tubuh Suho. Tampak sosok pemuda China dengan _single_ _dimple_nya yang belum terlihat, karena ia tidak sedang tersenyum, tentu saja. Jika Lay –begitu para _fans_ memanggilnya- menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit saja, maka yang tampak di pipi kanannya adalah lesung pipit yang melengkung manis.

Ah, iya lesung pipit! Itu alasannya!

Suhu ruangan mendadak naik derajatnya entah berapa. Lalu jika kau dengar baik-baik, di pagi hari yang hening itu terdengar suara sayup-sayup di dekat Suho. Lebih tepatnya di bagian kiri dada bidangnya.

Oh, apakah jantungnya tengah berpacu?

Tak tau mengapa dan tak tau kapan mulainya, Suho menyadari tiap kali Lay berada di dekatnya semuanya seolah mati! Statis! Diam! Kecuali debaran jantungnya yang berdegup tak normal. Awalnya, denga konyolnya ia merasa ini semacam tanda-tanda ia akan mati muda atau paling tidak tanda-tanda kecil kalau jantungnya tak sehat. Tapi lama kemalaan setelah ia berpikir, menganilsa, mengurutkan hasilnya dalam data statistika, dan membuat hipotesis sederhana.. ia menyadari kalau ia hanya terkena gejala awal yang namanya jatuh cinta!

Tentu saja ia tak terima—lagi-lagi pada awalnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya kalau sampai mereka tau Suho menyukai sesama jenisnya. Homoseksual! Tak terbayang betapa menyeramkan wajah ayahnya, wajah pucat ibunya, dan hardikan kakaknya yang pasti akan membawanya pada sebuah tempat sauna itu lagi—lupakan! Itu tak penting sekarang.

Semuanya sudah terjadi sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Ia ingat betul saat itu bulan kelahiran Lay dan teman-teman satu grupnya sedang merayakan ulang tahun Lay yang ke dua puluh satu. Malam itu ruangan Lay penuh dengan hadiah dari fans. Mulai dari barang-barang normal seperti ; boneka, jam tangan, ransel, sampai barang-barang yang terbilang luar biasa untuk sebuah hadiah.

Lay sedang membuka-buka kotak hadiahnya ketika Suho menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Entahlah. Ia juga tak sadar sejak kapan ia berani melakukannya.

Lay terkejut—tentu saja. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Lay malah bergelayut manja pada dada Suho. Punggungnya menyender dengan kepalanya yang miring lalu bersandar pada bahu Suho. Membuat Suho dapat melihat leher sampingnya yang putih tanpa noda. Seketika ia merasakan salivanya mengumpul di mulut.

"Yi-Yi Xing-_ah_.."

"Mm?" Gumam Lay tak jelas, masih sambil menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada tubuh Suho.

"Ak-aku belum memberimu hadiah.." Katanya gugup. Berulang kali ia menelan salivanya yang tak ada habisnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang terasa pendek.

Lay mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Suho lalu berbalik menghadapnya yang mau tak mau dibalas desahan napas lega bercampur kecewa dari Suho.

"Benarkah? Kau akan memberiku apa memangnya?"

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa berkutu. Setelah itu menggaruk punggung, tangan, dan samping kepalanya. Oke, _Leader_-_ssi_ kau tampak seperti penderita alergi sekarang!

"Tidak begitu spesial kok, hanya—"

"Bagiku semuanya itu spesial. Terlebih darimu, Joon Myeon-_ah_" Lay mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, membuat lengkungan itu muncul di permukaan pipi kanan Lay.

Pandangan Suho seketika menggelap! Lampu ruangan yang terang mendadak terasa padam dan kelopak mawar berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Demi Tuuu.. han! Suho tidak sedang menonton Musik _Video_ milik _Sunbae_ mereka –SNSD- malam itu. Tapi jauh lebih indah. Lay, tampak seperti dewi. Lebih indah dari Sembilan wanita cantik berpakaian anggun yang sedang berjalan di tengah kelopak bunga! **Jauh. Lebih. Indah.**

"Joon Myeon-_ah_? Joon Myeon-_ah_? Joon Mye-"

"A-ah, maaf Yi Xing-_ah_. Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil"

Alis kiri Lay tampak naik dari posisinya semula. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. Lesung pipitnya terlihat lagi.

"Ak-aku permisi.."

"Joon Myeon-_ah_"

Suho menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jantungnya makin berdetak tak tau irama.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku benar-benar butuh kamar kecil"

"Aku tau. Tapi kamar kecilnya ke arah sana"

Suho keki. Lay tersenyum lagi. Lesung pipitnya terlihat lagi. Lagi. _Oh.. indahnya~_ batin Suho melayang.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia harus ke kamar mandi atau ia akan pipis di celana.

...Dan sebenarnya sampai detik ini Suho belum memberikan hadiah yang ia janjikan untuk Lay..

Kembali pada situasi awal.

"Joon Myeon-_ah_.."

Suara _tenor_ khas Zhang Yi Xing akhirnya memecah keheningan pagi itu. Setelah lebih-kurang satu jam mereka di sana, tapi tak melakukan apa-apa membuat Lay bosan juga. Padahal jelas-jelas Suho yang memintanya bangun dan bicara berdua saja di ruang tamu. Tapi sampai satu jam setelahnya Suho tak mengatakan apapun.

"Joon Myeon-_ah_!"

"Y-ya?"

Hentakan tangan Lay di bahu Suho menarik _leader _itu keluar dari dunia meditasinya.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Lay _to the point_. Ia tak sabar menunggu, juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan teman satu grupnya ini. Pasalnya Suho benar-benar tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Matanya masih fokus menatap karpet.

Lay menarik napas pangang, "Kalau kau lupa tidak apa-apa, nanti saja ya. Aku harus masak—"

"A-ah, begini!"

Gerakan tubuh Lay yang hendak bangkit dari karpet, lantas terhenti. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di depan Suho sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Sudah ingat?"

Suho mengangguk pelan, "J-jadi.. soal hadiah ulang tahunmu waktu itu.."

Lay masih sabar menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Suho walau sekarang yang ia lihat Suho kembali menunduk dan menggaruk-garuk samping kepalanya.

"..aku mau memberikannya sekarang" Kata Suho setelah.. lima, sepuluh, lima belas detik kemudian.

Helaan napas kecil lolos dari bibir Lay. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Suho sambil mensejajarkan wajah mereka –karena Suho jelas lebih pendek darinya.

"Hanya itu? Apa ada lagi?"

Suho menggeleng kecil kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil warna ungu muda dengan pita merah di atasnya.

"Untukmu.."

"Terima kasih" Balas Lay setelah menerima kotak itu. "Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

Lay mulai melepaskan pita yang melilit kotak itu. Suho menatapnya dalam diam, walau hatinya kini sedang men_shuffle_ beberapa melodi abstrak yang sama sekali tak ia kenali.

"Ini..?" Lay mengangkat beda itu dari kotaknya lalu membawanya ke depan wajahnya, "Joon Myeon-_ah_.."

"Ak-aku.. aku sebenarnya mau memberinya malam itu. Ta-tapi tidak jadi"

"Kenapa?"

Suho menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku tidak berani. Lagi pula itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hadiah dari _fans_ mu"

"Kau lucu, Joon Myeon-_ah_. Sudah kubilang apapun akan kuanggap sepesial, terlebih darimu" Lay tertawa kecil sambil mengenakan benda itu di tangannya. "Bagus tidak?"

Suho mengangguk, "Kalau tidak bagus tidak akan aku belikan untukmu"

Lay tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. "Joon Myeon-_ah_.."

"Ya?"

"Tatap aku"

Demi apa? Lay menyuruhnya menatap wajanya? Langsung? Di depannya?

"Tatap aku" Katanya sekali lagi.

Mau tak mau Suho menurut. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang dari setadi menunduk, lalu menatap wajah Lay yang tersenyum di depannya. Shit_! Jantungku nyaris copot!—_Batin Suho

"Terima kasih ya"

Suho mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum tipis, "Mmm.."

"Ini sangat bagus. Aku suka. Kalau begitu, karena ini bulan kelahiranmu kau boleh minta apa saja dariku!"

"Be-benarkah?"

Lay mengangguk pelan, "Mmm.. sekarang sebutkan"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya"

Suho berpikir sejenak. Kali ini tidak melakukan meditasi kecil-kecilan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia tak tau akan meminta apa dari Lay, menurutnya menjadi teman Lay saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia inginkan dari dulu. Sangat ia inginkan..

"Yi Xing-_ah_.."

"Mm?"

"Bo-boleh aku.." Suho menarik napasnya sejenak, lalu mengangkat kepanaya—menhadap Lay. "..mencium pipi kananmu?"

Bola mata Lay membesar. Tubunya seketika menegang. "A-apa? Ta-tapi kenapa harus pipi kananku?"

Suho menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya sebisa mungkin. Tapi sia-sia. Ruangan cukup terang, juga jarak mereka yang benar-benar dekat.

"Karena aku.. sangat menyukai lesung pipitmu"

Ah! Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Kim Joon Myeon!

"Ta-tapi kalau kau tak mau juga—"

"Joon Myeon-_ah_.."

"—ya?"

Lay mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi dengan Suho, kali ini sangat dekat hingga Suho bisa merasakan desiran napas Lay yang menggelitik hidungnya.

"Aku mengijinkanmu mencium pipi kananku, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Jadilah pacarku"

**Dug-tak-dug-dug-tak-dung-jes!**

Awalnya Suho berpikir kalau telinganya mulai tak sehat atau ia muali berimajinasi lagi. Tapi ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas Lay yang makin memanas di hidungnya, ia yakin kalau untuk besok, lusa, dan kedepannya lagi hari-harinya akan dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga yang turun dari atas langit dan.. Yi Xing benar-benar menjadi dewinya.

Dewi cintanya.

"Yi Xing-_ah_, kalau aku bersedia jadi suamimu.. bolehkah aku sekalian mencium bibirmu, hidungmu, bahkan seluruh tubuhmu.. setiap hari?"

Lagi-lagi awalnya, Suho mengira Lay akan menamparnya, menonjoknya, dan membencinya seumur hidup ketika ia dengan tidak sopannya mengatakan kata-kata tak senonoh itu. Tapi ketika dua belah bibir Lay mengecup bibirnya singkat, ia yakin kalau untuk besok, lusa, dan kedepannya lagi ia harus sering-sering mempraktekan berbagai pelajaran yang terangkum dalam seks edukasi yang diajarkan oleh seniornya dulu—Lee Hyuk Jae.

**TAMAT**

Kalau ada yang mau menuliskan kritik, saran, dan kesan-kesan atas FF ini, Yora terima banget! ^^ tapi kalo _readers_ mau baca doang juga gak apa-apa. Yora udah seneng banget kalo _visito_rnya banyak, hahahaha! xDD

Bay de way, buat yang minta _sequel_ A Bastard, Yora gak janji . Yora takut jelek! :'( Hweeeee.. maapin Yoraaa! MAAPIN! *cium kaki _readers _satu-satu* *diusir*


End file.
